1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masonry wall system and method of construction and in particular to a rebar reinforced masonry wall system and construction method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masonry block walls are well known and such walls have been built for centuries. Such walls are generally constructed by providing a foundation and then stacking blocks, which are attached to one another with a mortar material that hardens when set. Such conventional techniques are well known and widely used.
Greater structural integrity is needed for all building types supported by concrete masonry units (CMUs) and in some areas so that stronger walls are needed with improved reinforcement. Systems and construction techniques have been developed that provide stronger reinforced walls. One conventional technique utilizes rebar reinforcing systems having overlapping structural members extending through openings in the masonry block. Such rebar systems form grids that provide reinforcement to commonly used materials, such as concrete core fill.
While rebar reinforcement systems achieve greater wall strength over non-reinforced systems, construction techniques are more difficult with rebar reinforcement systems. Conventional rebar systems and installation techniques have vertical reinforcement elements that are set into the foundation and extend up about four feet. Heretofore, it has been necessary to lift the masonry block over the upper end of the rebar and slide the block down while building up the wall. Lifting the heavy blocks up and over the upper end of the rebar elements adds time, requires additional work for masons, and is a safety hazard.
Reinforcing members have been developed for concrete structures that threadably connect. A problem with building up and over an exposed threaded end of a reinforcing member is that mortar often may fall onto the exposed threaded portion of the reinforcing member. When the wall has been built to several feet above the exposed end and mortar may fall onto the threaded portion. Cleaning of the threads has not been done, as the threaded portion may be several feet away from the upper end of the wall and beyond the normal reach of the construction workers.
It can be seen then that a new and improved system for building a reinforced masonry block wall is needed. Such a system should provide satisfactory strengthening and reinforcement of the wall with rebar type reinforcing elements. Such a system should also eliminate the safety concerns and avoid the added work and strain placed on the construction workers due to lifting masonry block up and over the vertical reinforcing members. A system would have further utility if it prevented fouling from mortar material that may fall onto the exposed threaded ends of the reinforcing member. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with reinforced masonry walls and their construction.